


Comfort

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Marvel
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this for an english assessment, M/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: “I can hear you thinking Buck. It’s not your fault, you didn’t have another choice. They brainwashed you… It- it wasn’t you.” he reached out and touched his shoulder “I won’t let anything bad happen to you,”I’ll die before they get to you. It wasn’t said but he knew it went without saying.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for an assessment for english and it got a good mark, so I thought I'd post it.  
> Enjoy!

The sun streamed in through the large window, lighting the room as Bucky pushed the hair out of his face and into a messy bun. He pulled a grey hoodie over his head, the fabric was soft against his skin; it was the small things like this that he was still getting used to. Waking up in the morning to the smell of coffee, wrapped in the warmth of a few to many blankets, knowing he was safe… He was still adjusting to the domesticity of everything. Rolling his shoulders, he listened to the quiet whirring of his arm, remembering the chaos he caused with it and the trail of death and destruction that tended to follow. 

 

_ He stood in front of  _ **_him_ ** _ , eyes cast down, waiting for his next commands. The cold bit into his skin but he barely noticed it, he felt detached, hollow, he always did. He was only able to follow his orders, nothing more, nothing less. Emotions were a luxury he wasn’t given.  _

_ “Eyes up Soldier,” He  looked up at  _ **_him_ ** _ “This is your target,”  _ **_he_ ** _ held up a picture of a blonde man in combat - He had seen him before but he couldn’t quite place where, probably on another mission.  _

_ “He is to be eliminated at any cost.” He scanned the photo again before reading the notes written under it.  _

_ Skilled at hand to hand combat - do not approach unless absolutely necessary.  _

_ Kill on sight. _

_ “Are you ready to comply Soldier?”  _

_ “Ready to comply.” His voice was rough from lack of use.  _

_ “Your compliance will be rewarded.” It never was.  _

 

A gentle knock brought him back to the present. He could see the blonde man - Steve - standing just outside, leading against the door frame in the reflection of the mirror.

“Steve,” he turned to face him.

“Hey, breakfast’s ready,” he gave Bucky a small smile, and gestured for him to follow. It wasn’t an order, more a question of if he wanted to, he never made him do anything he didn’t want to. Bucky followed quietly behind him, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling the memory left him with. Although he knows that it wasn’t his fault and he didn’t have a choice, he hated himself for hurting him. He hated that he almost killed him, and that Steve would have let him. If those words hadn’t triggered a memory he’d be gone,  _ dead _ , he would have been the reason his best friend, his partner, his  _ everything _ had died. He had hurt so many people while under hydra’s influence, it’s hard not to think how many lives would have been speared if he fought off the brainwashing a little longer.

“Earth to Bucky,” he blinked, focusing on the man in front of him, concern evident in his eyes “I can hear you thinking Buck. It’s not your fault, you didn’t have another choice. They brainwashed you… It- it wasn’t  _ you _ .” he reached out and touched his shoulder “I won’t let anything bad happen to you,”  _ I’ll die before they get to you.  _ It wasn’t said but he knew it went without saying. He put his hand on Steve’s, he was one of the few people that could touch his arm without hesitation, usually people don't acknowledge the prosthetic because the murder associated with it made them uncomfortable. 

“I’ll be with you till the end of the line, and this isn’t it.” He hung his head and nodded. He’ll forever be grateful for Steve, he doesn’t know where he’d be without him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated 
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
